In a voice mail system, a voice mail for a first recipient may be forwarded to a second recipient. In addition to forwarding the original message, the first recipient may add a voice annotation, e.g., an introduction or comment, before sending to the second recipient. When the second recipient listens to the message, the second recipient listens to both the original message and the voice annotation. This process can be repeated where a message can be forwarded multiple times, where each time a message is forwarded a voice annotation may be added.